Kyoya's Sick
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Kusakabe knew that his boss' mood was at its foulest when sick but he believed Miura-san can handle it perfectly well.


**'heRsheys says:** I just made the lamest title ever made by mankind. Seriously, I can't think of any suitable titles right now. I can barely think! There's alot going on, I can't focus on a single one. -_- Anyway, I've finally written another 1886 fic. Hope 'yall read this and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I no own anything!

* * *

**Kyoya's Sick**

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

Kusakabe sighed as he shut the front door behind him, thankful that he would not be the receiving end of Hibari Kyoya's wrath. He knew that his boss' mood was at its foulest when sick. Miura-san, without a doubt, would handle the situation perfectly, Kusakabe calmly thought as he turned and walked away.

The heat was getting to him. He was sweating buckets and he hated it. He hated how he couldn't move his body to a mere sitting position. He hated being sick.

Kyoya watched Haru enter his room and felt worse than before. He especially hated this particular herbivore seeing him in his current state. He threw a hand over his eyes and grumbled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Already expecting his nasty attitude, Haru smiled and simply ignored it as she set her bag on a chair. "Morning," she greeted as she went to him.

She was at his side when he muttered, "Get out."

Haru paused for a while before shrugging. "Okay." She turned on her heels and was about to walk away when a strong grip held on to her wrist. She looked down at Kyoya and saw he was still covering his eyes with his arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kyoya slowly lowered his arm and glared at Haru. "...stay."

Haru rolled her eyes then flopped down on the bed beside him he simply grunted and closed his eyes, she felt his forehead with the back of her hand and found it too warm.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" he asked as he watched her head to the adjoining bathroom in his room.

"Dismissed early," Haru's voice echoed from the bathroom. "Actually," she added as she emerged from said room with a bowl in hand, "The school's quite been a fuss now that the festival's coming."

Kyoya ignored the headache that was beginning to form and slowly moved to sit. Haru sweat-dropped when a dark aura was literally oozing out from him.

"Hahi! I was just kidding!" she exclaimed and pushed him to lie down once more.

Kyoya glared at her with gritted teeth and she simply stuck her tongue out in return. "Damn it, woman. Tell me the truth."

Haru placed the cool towel on his forehead. "Don't worry. Kusakabe-san's already on his way back to school."

The boy she was taking care of didn't respond; not that she was expecting any in the first place. The next few minutes were consumed with silence. Haru simply rummaged through her bag silently as Kyoya continued to rest. Sleep was finally getting to him and his eyes were about to shut when the doorbell rang.

"Oh," Haru chirped happily as she stood up. "I hope you don't mind a visitor," she said all the while walking out of the room, not even bothering to hear Kyoya's retort.

Kyoya let out a frustrated sigh then stared at the doorway, waiting for whoever it was Haru decided to tag along with her. It took him a while to register that the woman would most likely bring her visitor to his room. "Oi, Miura. You can't just bring anyone inside my house, much more so in my room," he said firmly, knowing that it was enough for the herbivore to hear.

"Oh, don't worry, Kyoya," she had answered back. Emerging from the door she smiled at him. "It's just Lambo."

His eye twitched. _Just _Lambo?

Just then, said kid finally showed himself and as usual, exclaimed, "Bwahahaha! The great Lambo is here!"

"What the fu-"

Haru gasped. "Kyoya! Watch your mouth."

Really, what the fudge? Kyoya thought in annoyance. Even in his mind the foul word was censored and she still got the nerve to scold him now?

Ignoring the splitting headache, Kyoya sat up, the towel from his forehead falling. With a menacing tone that could make a mafia boss run with his tail between his legs, Kyoya muttered, "Get him out of here."

Seeing the shaking Lambo beside her, she gathered him close and turned to the Cloud guardian. "Hahi! You're such a meanie!"

He gritted his teeth. "Get him out of here or else," he glared at the boy. "I'll bite you to death."

Lambo jerked in response and quickly turned his head toward Haru's side and hid there.

Haru huffed. "Hibari-san," she said in a serious tone that even Kyoya knew she rarely ever use, and not to mention she just called him so formally. Clearly not good. "If you're not going to tolerate Lambo-kun even just this once..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence because he knew that she knew that whatever consequence she was going to say, he wouldn't like it one bit. Damn the woman for having that kind of control against him. With a frustrated growl, he flopped back on the mattress. "Tch."

Haru's sunny-bright smile appeared and she thanked the bedridden man who only grunted in response.

Kyoya laid on his side, his back turned to the herbivores, as he tried to tune out everything and just sleep. Sleep completely abandoned him, though, and he was left to listen to the not-so-hushed tones of the herbivores as they talked about some stupid race between a turtle and a bunny or whatever.

Surprisingly, said herbivores didn't really bother him as much as he'd expected them to. He closed his eyes and thought about the fact that the girl had really rubbed off on him. He was getting used to her loudness, though too much of it will still definitely annoy him to no end.

A little while after, Kyoya had noticed that the room was silent once again. He turned then saw that the little cow was fast asleep on Haru's lap and he watched as she gently stroked the kid's hair. Lucky bastard.

"Thank you for letting him stay here, Kyo-kun." Haru said in her most sincere manner as she continued to stroke Lambo's hair.

Indifferently, he replied. "You owe me for this one."

Haru turned to him with a bright smile. "Yes, of course."

With that said, Kyoya shifted on his bed, tucking his hands beneath his head and stared at the ceiling. As the comfortable silence grew, his eyelids felt heavier and it wasn't long before they finally shut close.

Watching over the two most important boys in her life, Haru smiled. A little while after, she gently picked the boy up and laid it beside the older man on the bed. She silently giggled and thought about how she was sure he wouldn't mind it. After making sure that the pillow would stop Lambo from falling off the side of the bed, Haru turned and walked out of the room, humming softly as she thought about what to prepare for snacks.

Kyoya awoke to something wiping the sweat from his face. He almost forgot he was sick. Well, maybe that meant he was getting better. Cracking an eye open, he watched as Haru placed the towel in the bowl.

"Where's the cow?"

"It's Lambo and Kyoko-chan picked him up half an hour ago." Haru shifted on her seat on the bed. "Err... Kyo-kun..."

He raised a fine eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for putting up with Lambo-kun's, and Haru's, antics even though you should've been having a peaceful rest."

"Hn. Even though I don't want to, I'm getting used to it."

She beamed brightly at him. "Yeah? Well, thanks a bunch." She looked at the clock and noted what time it was. "Goodness. It's already this late? I better go now," she said and got up. For the second time that day, she felt the sane familiar grip that stopped her from going.

"Eh?"

"You still owe me, Miura." Kyoya smirked as her eyes visibly widened.

"Hahi? B-but..."

She yelped when he suddenly yanked on her arm and pinned her under him. The glint on his ontx eyes clearly said somethin was going to happen.

"Kyoya," she said as she tried to push him away; he wouldn't budge, though.

He felt her stiffen when he touched his lips on her right cheek. It was pleasingly warm.

She wondered if he could feel her heart beating. It was unusually fast. Why wouldn't it, when he was kissing her like that? When his mouth finally found hers, she couldn't help but simply melt and respond.

Maybe it wasn't bad to be indebted to this carnivore every once in a while.

* * *

...and, POOF! It became KOKO KRUNCH! :D

If you've got some cool suggestions with regards to the title, feel free to speak! :) Though I'm not sure if there's even a plot to begin with. Gomen ne~


End file.
